Love Potion Goes Wrong (JatGP FanFic)
by CentiSpiderFanGirl1
Summary: Centipede has been wanting Miss Spider to love him, but he doesn't know if he does. He receives help from a friend of his, Princess Butterfly(My OC)who tries to give good advice but ends up giving him a love potion because he didn't listen.He couldn't use too much of the potion, yet he did. Could the problem be solved?And does Miss Spider love Centipede back?


_**Starring: Centipede, Miss Spider, Butterfly(She's my OC, she's the only one I own)**_

_**Description: Centipede somehow has belief that Miss Spider doesn't love him the way he loves her. He needed help with this whole love thing. He talks to Butterfly, who happens to be a close friend to him and she's a total love expert. She tries to tell him that Miss Spider would love him and that he should just tell her how he feels. Centipede had fear of being rejected and even if **__**Butterfly felt like it wouldn't happen, she decided to find a different way to help anyway. She makes a love potion, made of special ingredients only she knows about. She tells Centipede to give it to Miss Spider to drink. Centipede does it but there was ONE rule that **__**Butterfly gave him as a warning. That is, DON'T use too much of the love potion or it'll be over done. Only a sip is needed. Though Centipede doesn't listen to that advice and gives Miss Spider too much. That's where things go wrong. Can things be saved?**_

It was a lovely day in New York, but it wasn't really to Centipede. He had a lot in his mind. Love problems. He loved Miss Spider since he first met her and really wants to win her heart. He wants to go ahead and tell her how he feels about her. He wants to know if she feels the same for him. But he's scared to. He has a fear he'll be rejected by the most beautiful girl he has ever met. What if she doesn't love him? What will he do by then? He never met anyone like Miss Spider and probably never will. He wants her more than any other beautiful girl he'd see.

That's where he decides to take a walk to Central Park, hoping to get it out of his mind. But wrong, he still can't stop thinking about Miss Spider. She's in his mind a lot, he adores her so much. He just sits in a park bench and thinks to himself.

"Miss Spider...," he says to himself after he sits in the bench. "Smart, brave, caring, beautiful... she's got it all."

Not noticing this, Butterfly, a monarch butterfly Centipede has known for a while, takes a walk by herself in the park. She was kind and caring towards the whole family. She gets along with everyone quite well, and that includes Centipede. While walking, she then hears Centipede talking to himself and she eavesdrops, trying to stay unnoticed.

"I always loved her since we met...," Centipede continued. "Her way with everything is perfect. I loved it when we danced that night when we made it to New York and that kiss she gave me...,"

Centipede started blushing at those thoughts.

"My my...," Butterfly thought to herself as she listened on him. "I know he loves her so much, and I'd do anything for them to be together."

She smiles now. "I must help."

Centipede starts getting more and more upset. "What am I going to do?"

"I suggest me helping you," Butterfly said as she walks towards him.

Centipede gasps and then notices it's Butterfly. "Oh, it's just you...,"

"I heard you talking about Miss Spider," Butterfly then sits next to Centipede.

Centipede blushes big time now. "Oh no, please don't tell her Butterfly...,"

"I won't, but I think you should." Butterfly said, smiling now.

"Excuse me?" Centipede was shocked now.

"Well I know how much she means to you...," Butterfly still smiled. "You have to at least tell her how you feel. Give love a chance. She might feel the same for you. Like that kiss she gave you and that dance you two had."

Centipede smiles a bit, but isn't convinced. "No Butterfly, I know you can do better than this. You're like a love doctor, you should do something else."

Butterfly shakes her head. "I don't know, Centipede...,"

"Please?"

Butterfly sighs. "Okay. I don't want to, but I'm going to have to do this. Follow me home."

They walk home and there's no one at home besides Glowworm. Mr. Grasshopper, Mrs. Ladybug and Earthworm were at work, Miss Spider left grocery shopping and would be back home in a few hours or so, and James was at school.

"What is it, Butterfly?" Centipede asked, wanting to know so badly what she was up to.

Butterfly gets a bottle of some clear liquid, seems to look like water.

"Water?" Centipede asked, confused. "How's that going to help?"

"That's not water Centipede," Butterfly shakes her head and holds the small bottle up. "This is a love potion."

"Love potion?" Centipede wasn't very convinced.

"Hard to believe, I know, but it is." Butterfly smiles, nodding a bit. "Special secret ingredients it's made of. It's a way to make any lady fall in love with you."

She then waves the bottle near his face, hoping he'd take it from her.

"Come on, you know you want it," Butterfly smiles. "If you don't want my love advice from before, this is another option."

Centipede then holds the bottle that contains the love potion.

"Thanks Butterfly!" he was about to go wait for Miss Spider to come home, but Butterfly stops him for a second.

"But remember this Centipede and this is one rule to this love potion." Butterfly talks clearly and seriously. "And it's important too."

"You mean, not let Angel Fangs know that this is a love potion?" Centipede asked.

"Well we both know that's true, but that's not it," Butterfly shakes her head. "The rule is, don't make her drink too much of this love potion, it's very powerful. Only one sip of it will do the trick. If you use too much, things would get out of control without a doubt."

Centipede nods, but actually wasn't paying attention to what she said. He was thinking too much about using it on Miss Spider to remember that one rule.

Later on during the day, Miss Spider gets home by herself with groceries. After she puts them away, she runs into Centipede in the living room.

"Oh, hello Mr. Centipede." she says.

"Miss Spider...," he sighs but then gets back to normal. "I mean.. hey. Are you maybe.. thirsty?"

"A little bit," Miss Spider replied.

"Well...," Centipede holds the love potion, though it appears to look like water. "Would you like a drink?"

Miss Spider thanks him and gets it and drinks out of it. Though it wasn't just a sip, like it's supposed to be. But it was the whole thing.

After she drinks it, Miss Spider looks at Centipede and couldn't stop smiling.

"Centipede..," she sighs.

Before Centipede says anything, Miss Spider uncontrollably kisses Centipede. Normally he'd love it if she kissed him, but not this time. It was too much. Enough for her lips to not let go of his, making it hard to breathe. It didn't feel right either, because it wasn't real love. It was from a love potion. That's where Butterfly walks in and sees that.

"What's going on?" she asks as she releases them from each other.

"Don't dare steal him from me!" Miss Spider yells at Butterfly.

Butterfly then knew what happened there. Too much of the potion was used.

"Centipede, I warned you not to use too much," Butterfly whispered to Centipede.

Centipede gasps. "Y-you told me?"

"You weren't listening?" Butterfly looks at him, getting upset.

"I'm sorry Butterfly..," he said but then looks at Miss Spider. "Umm, is it okay if I talk to Butterfly just for-"

"Not if she wants to be with you!" Miss Spider snapped.

"I was just about to talk to her about not being with her," Centipede lied, to hopefully get help from Butterfly. "Yeah, that's it."

Miss Spider nods. "Fine."

Centipede then goes to the kitchen with Butterfly to talk.

"I'm so sorry Butterfly!" Centipede apologized. "I was thinking too much about Miss Spider, I just didn't know!"

Butterfly smiles slightly. "It's okay, love can get you to not control yourself sometimes. It's hard, I know."

"Any way we can help Spidey can back to normal?"

"Yes," Butterfly nods. "But fast. It's not safe to be in too much of that love potion for a long time. It could even kill her."

Centipede gasps. "No! I would never want her to die!"

"And she won't," Butterfly says as she gets something else, that looked alike to the love potion, but was the opposite. "Give her this, and fast."

Centipede comes back to the living room and hands it to Miss Spider.

"Drink this Spidey, I got it for you." he smiles at her.

Miss Spider smiles and drinks out of it. She gets back to normal in no time. "Centipede... what just happened?"

"You're back!"

"F-from where?"

Butterfly then walks to the living room and whispers to Centipede. "Go on Centipede, admit your feelings about her to her. It's the right way."

Centipede sighs but nods at Butterfly and once he looks at Miss Spider, he blushes. "So Angel Fangs- I mean, Miss Spider. I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Centipede?" Miss Spider looks at him, wanting him to tell her.

"I've...," Centipede sighs. "Always had feelings for you since we met.. and umm.."

Before he finished, Miss Spider gives him a kiss on the lips.

"And I have feelings for you, as well."

Centipede blushes more, smiles and kisses Miss Spider back.

Butterfly smiles at them. "I knew they'd be together one day."


End file.
